Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone
by Saymir-Shadowfox
Summary: What if Harry Potter came to Hogwarts and during his first year made friends with one other person, besides Ron and Hermione. How much would change?
1. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three...

I don't own Harry Potter just Allison and Brenda Jenason. Wait hang on. . .also   
-the Jenason family   
-the story   
-oh all right I own everything that is an unknown of this series.   
Now with that said and done, on with the bloody story. Note: I am NOT British (I wish though), I'm American. To get the British words right I watched the Harry Potter movie over and over again.   
~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 1   
The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters   
_My Style_

Harry sat down in a empty compartment. He looked out the window to see the train take off from the station. In a few minutes, buildings and streets were replaced with fields and farm lands. Just then youngest red-haired boy came into the compartment.   
"Anyone sitting there?" asked the boy. He was pointing at the seat opposite of Harry. "Everywhere else is crammed."   
"Sure." replied Harry.   
The boy sat down there. He looked out the window then back at Harry.   
"By the way I'm Ron Weasley." stated Ron.   
"Harry, Harry Potter." said Harry.   
"You mean you have the. . ." started Ron then quickly caught himself from asking.   
"What?" asked Harry.   
"The scar." said Ron quickly.   
"Oh that." said Harry as he pulled up his bangs to show the scar.   
"Wicked." stated Ron as a girl came in. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that came down to her waist.   
"Do you guys mind?" asked the girl. "There isn't a bloody seat open except for here."   
"Not at all." said Harry.   
"I'm Ron." said Ron.   
"Allison Jenason." replied Allison. "Your name?"   
"Harry Potter." said Harry.   
"Pleasure meeting both of you." stated Allison as her amazed eyes flickered up to Harry's forehead.   
Just then a old witch with a trolley came through the hall. She looked in on them with a smile plastered on her face.   
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked. Ron shook his head a pulled out a sandwich.   
"I'm prepared." said Ron sadly.   
"I'll buy something." said Allison.   
"We'll take the whole lot." stated Harry.   
Harry bought some of everything of the trolley, while Allison bought the three of them everything but Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She refused saying she found a ear wax flavored one and hated them ever since.   
Allison had a fun time watching Harry and Ron try and eat the beans. Especially after Ron had a tasted of the sour milk one. She tried not to laugh all the way through Ron's sickness. So she wouldn't get on Ron's bad side, she didn't say,   
"I told you so."   
Then Harry picked up one of the packages of Chocolate Frogs. He looked at it.   
"Hey Ron, Allison are these really frogs?" asked Harry. Allison shock her head.   
"No, they're bewitched to act like them." said Allison.   
"But its the cards you want." added Ron. "I've got around five hundred, I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy."   
"How many do you have, Allison?" asked Harry.   
"I don't collected them, but my twin sister does." said Allison matter-a-factly. She picked up one of her own and opened it. The frog looked at Allison and tried to get away. She grabbed it and pulled out her wand.   
"How does the unbewitching spell go again." she asked herself. "Oh yea, _Trinadus Oro_."   
The chocolate frog froze. Allison put it into a small box.   
"Trinadus Oro?" asked Ron.   
"My uncle used to do that to the frogs all the time. But sometimes he cursed them to do other things. Once he made it eat itself and then he made another act like a dog." said Allison as she pulled out the card. "Darn Merlin again!"   
Harry opened one of his chocolate frogs but it jumped out the window. He also pulled out his card from the package.   
"Hey I got Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry.   
"Oh I've got five of him." stated Ron.   
"Two." added Allison before Harry could ask.   
Harry looked on the back and read it. Then he turned it back around. Dumbledore was gone!   
"He's gone!?!" exclaimed Harry.   
"You think he'd want to stay in there all day." said Ron.   
"That's no offense to you of course." added Allison. "Who is that?"   
"Oh that's Scabbers." said Ron as he pointed to the rat that was laying on his lap. "He used to be Percy's but then we didn't have the money to get. . ."   
"So what's it like being the youngest of three brothers?" asked Harry.   
"Five actually. I'm sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. I have a lot to live up to. Bill was head boy and Charlie was Captain of the Quidditch Team. They have already left school. Now Percy is a prefect. Fred and George mess around and do pranks on people, mostly the teachers. But everyone thinks they're funny." said Ron.   
"That's harsh. Well at least I don't have that much to live up to." stated Allison.   
"What do you mean." asked Harry.   
"Well mum and dad were both prefects. Then my cousin, Arthur, who is in his sixth year, is Beater on Ravenclaw. Uncle is a famous Auror." said Allison.   
"Ravenclaw?" asked Harry.   
"They're the houses you'll get put into." said Allison. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin."   
"He might have died and you'll never know the difference." said Ron suddenly. Harry and Allison looked at him.   
"Who?" asked Allison as Harry asked,   
"Did I miss something?"   
"Scabbers." said Ron as he pointed to the sleeping rat.   
"I can see what you mean." said Harry.   
"I tried to turn him yellow, here let me show you." said Ron as he got out his wand. Just then a girl looked into the compartment and sighed. She had lots of bushy brown hair.   
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she asked.   
"Nope sorry, try the next compartment." said Allison as she smiled. The girl didn't move, she was looking at Ron's wand. A small piece of white stuff was showing off the end.   
"Going to do some magic well lets see then." she said.   
"Er--alright."   
He cleared his throat. Then started, 

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_   
_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

"Is that a real spell? Well its not very good is it. I've tried a few simple spell for practice and they've all worked for me. Like this one," said the girl as she went over to Harry. She pulled out her wand, "_Reparo_. That should feel better."   
Harry's glasses were fixed. He took them off to have a look.   
"I've memorized the school books by heart. I'm Hermione Granger." she said.   
"I'm Ron Weasley." muttered Ron.   
"Allison Jenason." said Allison.   
"Harry Potter." said Harry.   
"Are you really? I've read all about you in a few books for a little light reading. You're in. . ." started Hermione.   
"_Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_, think, or was it_ Great Wizarding Achievements_? My memory is really bad on learning names. . ." said Allison. "My Uncle made me read and memorize all the stuff about the dark arts."   
"It was _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._" said Hermione.   
"Who cares about what the titles of the books are? When I get to Hogwarts I hope I can forget most of what my uncle taught my cause its all a bunch of nothing."   
"Well I heard we will be at Hogwarts soon, so I suggest you change." said Hermione as she left the compartment. She turned around to look at Ron. "Yeah know you've got dirt on your nose."   
Hermione left and Ron was vigorously rubbing his nose. Allison chuckled.   
"Better leave you to change." said Allison as began to leave.   
"Wait, why did your uncle make you memorize them?" asked Harry.   
"Well I didn't want him to turn me into anything unnatural if I didn't, put some kind of poison in my foods and have me make the counter but then if I went unconscious or grandmother yelled at him, he'd make the counter for me." said Allison.   
"That's cruel." said Harry.   
"No he wanted me to know what it was like during the dark times. 'Trust no one, make your own meals and drinks,' he says or 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Even if it was harsh, he taught me a few tricks. Well best let you change." she said as she left.   
Harry looked out the window to see outside was very dark. The train was going through a forest. Ron and Harry changed into their Hogwarts robes. Ron's robe were a little short for him for his shoes were showing. As soon as they were changed Allison came back wearing her robes.   
The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. Harry, Ron and Allison joined the students getting off the train. Looking around, Harry could see they were in a station next to a small town.   
"Good Old' Hogsmeade." stated Allison as she looked around. "Haven't been here in years. I was one year old, I think."   
Harry looked around again. There stood Hagrid with a lamp. He was quiet obvious in the crowd, for he was taller than anyone there.   
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Hey Harry!" said Hagrid as the three made their way over to him through the crowd. Ron and Allison stood there looking up at him pure amazement.   
"Wow." said Ron in amazement.   
"Big person, very big person." said Allison.   
"All firs' years here? Firs' years this way." said Hagrid.   
"Allison!" yelled a girl that looked just like Allison only her hair was in a ponytail. The girl ran over to the three. She looked at Allison's friends.   
"Hey Brenda!" said Allison. "Harry and Ron meet my twin Brenda."   
"Hello." said Harry.   
"Hi." said Ron.   
"Well I must be off, Malfoy said he wanted to talk to me. I do hope we're in the same house together! See you later." said Brenda as she waved and then walked away towards a blonde haired boy that had two other boys standing beside him. The two boys were bigger that Malfoy.   
"It's kind of sad, really." muttered Allison.   
"What?" asked Ron.   
"How we're twins but we act hardly nothing alike. Grandma calls me the light and Brenda the dark." said Allison. "She says she wants to be in Slytherin. I think she's nuts." said Allison.   
"What's so bad about Slytherin?" asked Harry as the first years followed Hagrid down a small path. It was a very twisted path.   
"Not a witch or wizard has come out of Slytherin is good. It's been said that You-Know-Who came out of there and all of his followers, too." said Ron.   
"Voldermort?" said Harry.   
"You said is name!" said Ron as his face drained of what little color it had because he was nervous. Allison, on the other hand, tripped over her own feet.   
"Harry, most of us, well actually, all of us prefer you use the words You-Know-Who instead of his real name." stated Allison.   
They turned a corner to see a big lake. In the distance a large castle sat on a mountain. "Oooohs and Aaahhhs" were among the first years.   
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled as he pointed to a fleet of little boats that were waiting by the shore. Allison, Harry, Ron were followed into a boat by Hermione. When everyone was in one, Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, said, "Everyone in? Right then -- FORWARD!"   
The boats took off at once, gliding across the lake. Hogwarts slowly became clearer as they neared. They went under a over hang to see two giants doors. The first years and Hagrid got out of the boats. Hagrid opened the doors and let the students in. Hagrid stayed outside while the first years climbed up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stair case, a witch stood there tapping her fingers on the rail. . .   
~ ~ ~   
What do you think? I'm basing it after both the movie and the books. The chapter name are from the book because I'm too lazy to think up other ones.   
--Saymir Shadowfox   
; ) 

  



	2. The Sorting Hat

Wow just finished my first chapter and I'm writing another in the same day. Well any ways you know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, just the unknowns.   
~ ~ ~   
Chapter 2   
The Sorting Hat   
_my style_  
The witch stood in front of the first years. Her eyes swept over them.   
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. . ."   
"Trevor!" yelled a boy. He picked up a toad. Professor McGonagall glared at him. "Sorry, Professor."   
"There you will be sorted into your houses. Here your house is like your family, your triumphs will earn you house points, rule breaking will lose some points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points win the House Cup. Now wait here for a moment," said Professor McGonagall as if the boy never did anything.   
The Professor left the first years. The blonde haired boy Brenda was talking about looked over to Harry.   
"So its true what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter's at Hogwarts," he said. There were whispers among the first years.   
"And you've got a problem with that?" asked Allison. The boy looked at her.   
"You must be Allison, Brenda's twin. Anyway I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle," said Malfoy. Ron faked coughed a laugh. "You think my name's funny do you. I don't have to guess what your's is, an old wand and a handed-me-down robe, your a Weasley."   
Ron glared at Malfoy as if daring him to dare say another word about him. Allison looked as if she was about to punch him.   
"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," said Malfoy as he held out his hand. Harry didn't take it.   
"I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, thank you," said Harry. Malfoy glared daggers at him.   
Professor McGonagall was back. She hit Malfoy on the shoulder with a scroll.   
"This way, in a line," said Professor McGonagall. She opened the giant doors that were in front of them, slowly.   
Inside their was a huge room with four long tables going down the hall. At the other end was a staff table. Candles flew near the ceiling which looked like the night sky.   
"It's bewitched to look like the sky. I read about it in_ Hogwarts, A History_," said Hermione, who was three people back from Harry.   
"Na, yeah think? No it's just a muggle picture, of course it's bewitched," mumbled Allison, she was ahead of Harry. That almost made Ron laugh, who was behind Harry.   
Professor McGonagall led them up to a open space between the tables and the staff table. She placed a stool with a very very old rouged top wizard hat on it.   
Aunt Petunia would freak at the sight of the hat in her house. Not that it had to just do with it being a wizards hat but because it was so grimy, frayed and patched up.   
Everyone was now looking at the hat. The hat twitched and it's brim opened as if it was a mouth. A second passed and the hat began to sing.   
_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._   
_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._   
_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._   
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_   
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid to toil;_   
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_If you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_   
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folk use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._   
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands, though I have none,_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_  
The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its songs. The hat bowed to the tables then became still.   
"So we've just got to try on the hat!" said Allison happily.   
"I'll kill Fred, when he got home from Hogwarts in the twins first year, he went on about wrestling a troll!" said Ron.   
Harry and Allison smiled a little as Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding the now open scroll that she tapped Malfoy on the shoulder with.   
"How I would love to have that scroll as a prize for making Malfoy get lost. But then I remember seeing extension poles that can become longer or shorter, so I could hit him with it and maybe the teachers wouldn't notice," said Allison quietly.   
"When I call your name, please come and sit on the stool," said Professor McGonagall.   
Harry began to get nervous and didn't hear who's name she called until she reached Hermione. The bushy haired girl almost ran to the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat the girl's head. A few seconds passed and the hat yelled.   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table, which was the one that clapped, as Ron groaned.   
"Jenason, Allison!"   
Allison looked as if she was watching her own funeral as she walked up to the hat. Professor McGonagall placed it on her head.   
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Allison smiled as she jogged over to the clapping Gryffindor table. On the other hand, Allison's twin, Brenda, didn't look happy.   
"Jenason, Brenda!"   
Brenda unlike her sister marched to the hat and the professor put it on. In a second the hat shouted,   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
Brenda smiled at her twin as she walked to the Slytherin table. Allison stared at the floor then looked back up when Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin as well.   
The list went on and on until finally Professor McGonagall said,   
"Potter, Harry!"   
The people in the room whispered to each other. Harry Potter was now at Hogwarts!   
Harry looked over at Allison, who smiled at him and nodded up at the hat. He looked back at the hat and walked over to it. When he sat down, Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. The hat began to talk to him!   
"Hmm," the hat said. "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. . .So where should I put you?"   
"_Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin,_" thought Harry.   
"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- no? Well if you're sure -- better be GRYFFINDOR!"   
The hat yelled out the last word to the room. Professor McGonagall took the hat off Harry's head and he walked down to the Gryffindor table, who burst into the loudest applause yet to count. He sat down next to Allison, who smiled at him then looked back up to the Sorting Hat.   
Harry instead looked up at the staff table. At the end nearest to himself sat Hagrid, who caught his eyes and smiled. Harry grinned back. Scanning across the table, he saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in the middle of the table in a large gold chair. Professor Quirrell was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.  
It happened very quickly and suddenly. The teacher, Professor Quirrell was talking to, looked straight at Harry. A searing sharp hot pain shot across Harry's lightning bolt scar.  
"Ouch!" stated Harry in surprised.  
"What is it?" asked Allison.  
"N-nothing," stumbled Harry. The pain was gone as quickly as it had come.  
"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.  
"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to, everyone knows he's after Quirrel's job."  
Minutes passed and the Sorting Hat sorted out the first years. Finally it came to Ron, who was now a pale shade of green. He sat there for a second or two then the hat yelled,   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
Harry, Allison and the rest of the Gryffindor table clapped as Ron joined them. Ron looking very pleased, collapsed into the seat beside to Harry.   
"Well done, Ron," said Percy while Fred (no wait George, no Fred) said,   
"Excellent."  
At last the sorting ending with "Zabini, Blaise," becoming a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Chatter filled the room for awhile until McGonagall came back.   
Then Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students.   
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students should do well to remember that as well."   
Dumbledore's eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. The twins had the who-us look on their faces.   
"Mr. Filch asks me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Also Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish a very painful death."   
If the room could be any quieter before he said that, is was now. It was so quiet that a pin could be heard hitting the ground if it was let lose.   
Harry turned to Percy and muttered,   
"He's not serious?"   
"Must be," said Percy, frowning. "He usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere."   
"And now let us enjoy the feast," said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands together and sat back down. Harry and most of the other first years gasped as the dishes in front of them magically filled with food.   
"I could get use to this," stated Allison as she got some steak.   
"Here, here," replied Ron as he got some roasted chicken legs.   
"Come on Harry the food doesn't bite, try some," said Allison.   
"Not unless Fred and George make it," added Ron.   
"Thanks for the idea though," said George.   
"O' no there goes Hogwarts," said Allison as Harry got some pork chops.   
"Hey!" said Fred trying to act hurt. "Our jokes don't hurt anybody."   
"Too much," George added a few seconds later after he pondered what Fred said.   
Ron was hungrily eating at his chicken legs, Allison silently cutting her streak while Harry was happy that he could eat what he wanted to. Just as Ron was finishing the last chicken leg on his plate and reached for some more, a head popped out of it. Ron let out a very small scream (who wouldn't). Allison almost dropped her fork as the head began to speak.  
"Good day," the head said as his body began to appear. He went through the table as other ghosts came into the Great Hall. Two ghosts, a woman and man, came through the right wall. Another ghost, who was a man, came though the back of the hall to the Slytherin table with his sword out. Last a fat friar came out of the floors between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.   
"Hello, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpinton, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower," stated the ghost that just went through the table. He floated up a few feet off the ground.  
"I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me all about you."  
"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas," said the ghost stiffly.  
"_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" asked Hermione.  
"Like this," stated Nearly Headless Nick irritably. He grabbed his left ear and tugged. His head swung off his neck and fell onto on too his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. It was quite obvious that someone tried to behead him but didn't do it right.  
Looking quite pleased with the stunned and mortified looks of the first years faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on his neck and floated downward. The ghost coughed and said,  
"So, new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long with out winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable, he's the Slytherin ghost."  
"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Allison with great interest.  
"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.  
"Oh," said Allison sadly.  
When everyone had eaten, the remains of the food faded from the plates. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of were among the desserts.  
Harry helped himself to a treacle tart as Allison and Ron got some chocolate ice cream. Slowly the topics of talk changed into their families.  
"I'm half-and-half," stated a sandy haired boy named Seamus Finnigan. "Me dad's a muggle and me mom's a witch. She didn't tell him 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."  
The people who were listening laughed.   
On the other side of Allison, were Hermione and Percy Weasley, which Harry could hear what they saying. The two were talking about lessons.   
Allison caught Harry's eyes and she made the motion with her hand. The motion was the jabber sign (you know the hand looks like a mouth and pretends to talk). Harry laughed.  
Soon, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again.  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" said Dumbledore. Harry notices that the other teachers' smiles had become either rather fixed or they frown.  
"I don't think the teachers like this at all." whisper Harry to Ron and Allison.  
"Who wouldn't." replied Allison.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and became words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"  
And the school sang:  
_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
_ _And learn until our brains all rot."_  
Everyone finish the song and different times. Allison was the first because she thought it was quite dumb and picked the fasted song she could think of. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing to a very slow funeral song. When the twins finish, Dumbledore clapped the loudest.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes as he smiled. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Your house prefect will show you the way, first years. Off you go."  
The Gryffindor first years followed Percy out the Grand Hall and into a room. There were thousands of stairs all around.  
"Watch out for the stair cases, they like to change." explained Percy as he led them up a stair case on the left. There were pictures that moved as they passed saying either,  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" or "Hello."  
After want seemed like hours going up stair cases, though corridors and hidden doorways, they stopped at the very end of a corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" she asked.  
"Caput Draconis," said Percy , and the portrait swung forward to a door in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy showed the girls their dormitory and the boy's theirs.   
Allison said goodnight to the two (Ron and Harry) and disappeared into the girl's dormitory. Ron and Harry found that they were roomed with Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. When each had found their beds which were five four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks were already brought up. Too tired to talk much, the got into their pajamas and went to bed.  
~ ~ ~  
Long chapter eh? Well sorry! The next chapter is: The Potions Master  
Dum Dum Dum Ddummm  
-- Saymir Shadowfox  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
